Gods of Xyon
The Gods of Xyon are the Numen and Amari, and to a lesser extent, Sankari rulers of the planet Xyon. They are beings who created the Ulteria, the Novus, and Xyon itself. All of the gods originated from Earth, taken by the alien race known as the Arcan, and transformed into living conduits of unlimited power drawn from the very fabric of the universe itself. They since turned on the Arcan, and established themselves as the most powerful beings in existances, thus taking on the position of gods hence their name. Only a handful of these immensely powerful superhuman beings exist, and all of them seek to take over the entire universe one day. History Main article:' 'Numen Early History The Gods of Xyon originated from Earth around -31 AE. They were all chosen by the Arcan with the goal of testing their lastest and greatest discovery–unlimited power taken from the universal energy around and within them. The Arcan felt themselves too superior to become guinea pigs in their research, and as was the case in the past, they sought to prove this by using sentitent from other species. The Arcan kept their hegemony over the known universe by destroying any civilizations or their scientific progress that posed a threat to the Arcan's empire. Humanity was no different. The Arcan had noticed the young race immediately, confused by their sudden appearance around 6000 BC. Noticing humanity's genetic versatility, they took to experimenting on the race, and they latest discovery called for a certain group of humans to take up the job. The Arcan sought to test what the powers of the universe would bestow upon a mere human being, and wish to see it in action for the time they would wipe out the other races and permanently establish their race as the supreme civilization in existance. To that end, they sought young humans with nothing to lose. These particular humans were emotionally damaged, morally corrupt, and for a few, mentally unstable. The Arcan chose ten, and took them to their homeworld to begin endowing them with the universal powers. It is suffice to say that the Arcan in their arrogance and ignorance, did not fully contemplate the death blow they had given themselves, for these "lesser creatures" would not allow anyone to control them after their harsh and frankly destitute pasts. The Numen as the Arcan had cristened them, were sent to the world of Solaris, a small planet with humans from Earth's ancient past, uprooted and settled on the fertile world to serve the Arcan as test subjects in their "Great Game". This would ultimately build up to the Great Solaris War as the Arcan sought to set themselves as the hegemon of the planet. The Arcan delighted to see the Numen fight to the death, but eventually grew bored as their great minds wandered into the further desire to see what else the universe had to offer. Why the Arcan forgot their greastest discovery was very simple: They were scientists. Never pleased with their work, always looking for the next great discovery. This would prove to be their undoing. Sometime after they had forgotten the Numen, the Numen themselves grew keen to see what else they could do, and this resulted in one of them learning of their abandonment. She quickly alerted the others of the matter, and as quick as they were to try to kill each other, they focused their collective energy into killing the Arcan. The Numen travelled to Arcan space, and wiped out all but 15,000 of their people. The great civilization that had claimed the lives of billions in their desire to remain supreme, saw their entire civilization destroyed by ten demigods. The Numen themselves had little to do after their act of vengence, and had no desire to see how their homeworld had changed in the last 280 years. This resulted in them collecting together all of their power, and pouring it into a grand project of their own: Xyon. The New Gods With a world of their own, the Numen set out to begin playing with their powers, much more under their control than when they were on Solaris. They created the race known as the Novus to sate their need to control others, and built massive empires on a planet twice the size of Jupiter. As they themselves sought to abuse and amuse with their unlimited powers, they pushed deeper into the world they had created, building new realms which held new regions and subraces of the Novan species. As they grew older as time past around them, they came to view themselves as truely worthy of the title of gods, and soon they had collectively agreed to deemed themselves the "Gods of Xyon", endowed with the power to control stars and constellations, and bend the very plain of existance to their wishes. Ranks of the Gods Unsurprisingly, the Gods of Xyon have found a way to divide themselves up into groups according to rank. The ranks of the gods are well-defined and regulated, created for a reason that was well known to all. There are three ranks of the gods. There are the Numen who created Xyon, fought at Solaris, and rule all of the Novus of the planet; the Amari, those select few that with the Numen when they gained their power; and the Sankari, the children of the Numen and the Amari who inherited some of their parent's powers. Numen The most powerful of the three groups, the Numen are the undisputed leaders of the gods, and are the final authority on Xyon and beyond. There are only ten Numen, all of whom had a part in the Great Solaris War and the creation of Xyon in 337 AE. It is from these few that the affairs of Xyon are set in order, the Novus are governed, and the rest of the universe controlled. They are divided into two groups themselves, the Latus Iusti under Malakai Madora and the Latus Impietatis under Miyako Ishikawa. While these two groups are nothing but ancient reminders of their old war on Solaris, the groups themselves have become alliances used to strengthen their bonds and fight each other for control of Xyon. Amari The second-most powerful group of the gods are the Amari, who were at the side of the Numen at the time of their creation, and recieved similar powers which were somewhat weaken, yet all the more dangerous. Gods in their own right, the Amari are the siblings and spouses of the Numen, and have the most weight in the decision-making made by the Numen through their relationships alone. The most prominent of the Amari are Belisari Madora and Kenjiro Ishikawa, the wife and brother of Malakai and Miyako respectively. They were on Solaris fighting side-by-side with their respective sides to achieve victory, and were rewarded with subjects and powers of their own. Sankari The final tier of the gods and the youngest are the Sankari. They are the children desendent of the Numen and Amari who created Xyon. They are leaders, commanders, and in some cases such as Vashan and Kiman Madora, powerful criminal warlords. The Sankari typically serve at the side of their parents, as is the case with Gillianne Verdoux, or as leaders of their own dominions, such as Nynia Wynn of the Caledonian. Regardless, they are often very active across Xyon and its nine realms, and will seek out any opprotunity to prove themselves worthy of being consider the children of gods. Affairs of the Gods The Gods of Xyon are orderly in their ruling of Xyon as far as ruling the planet as a whole goes. While the planet is routinely revisited by wars of all types and sizes, and the many empires and races that live upon that fight for survival, Xyon itself is governed by all ten of the gods collectively if only in name. They meet occasionally deep within the core realm of Xyon, Nirvana. It is there that they come together to deal with major issues regarding the planet, its population, and affairs going on beyond the dimension of the Ulteria. Political Division The Gods of Xyon are supreme in their dealings, but still succumb their their bitter hatred of one another originating from the ancient Great Solaris War. There are two sides within the ranks of the Numen overlords: the Latus Iusti and the Latus Impietatis, both named by the Arcan before their fall. The names themselves have little actually meaning other than to denote the two major alliances that developed during the war on Solaris. These do not include the Amari, who tend not to take part in the politics of the slightly more powerful Numen. Latus Iusti The Latus Iusti, or "Side of Righteousness", is the coalition of the five "moderate" gods–Malakai Madora, Håkon Ragnvaldr, Dominique Verdoux, Sadaka Icharia, and Nephthys. They are the supposedly "good gods" of Xyon, though they are still selfish and cruel when they do not have the desire to live up to their name. Their policies typically revolve around maintaining the alliance forged during the Great Solaris War, and defying their old enemies whenever possible. However, they also operate to keep their empires from crumbling under the assault of the other side during wartime, calling upon the other members to assist them when needed. Latus Impietatis The Latus Impietatis, or "Side of Wickedness", is the coalition of the five "extremist" gods–Miyako Ishikawa, Achcauhtli, Marcus Draco, Hecate, and Shula Damanhur. They do not allow themselves the simple desire to even do the right thing, and abusing their power has essentially become second-nature. They allied under the singular goal of crushing their opponents, and going on to conquer whatever they could. The only thing that has kept them together is their opponent's dual desire to do the same things they themselves wish to do, and that has proven to be the root source of the ongoing Infinite War all sides are now fighting in. Category:Gods of Xyon Category:Copyright